Homestuck Kuro City AU Smut
by HarmlessBison0
Summary: In a city defined by gangs and sex, a single human writes a lot of smut. A LOT of smut. The smuttiest smut you have ever read. Like damn, that is some smutty smut. Beware, plenty of rape and death. Did I mention smut? Trolls in this AU have a nook or tentacle-ish bulge. I refuse to call even the human sexual organs by name. Deal with it.
1. Chapter 1: Nepeta-Gamzee

It was a normal day. A completely normal day, with groups of trolls and people roaming the streets, dogs, cats, and squirrels scurrying about, and clouds drifting lazily by. A small, innocent schoolgirl walks by in her traditional school uniform. Nepeta Leijon.

She walks slowly, confidently, steering away from groups of petty criminals gathered around in the dark alleys and shady corners. One breaks away from his group and follows the cautious girl. She turns the corner. He turns as well. She walks across the street. He follows. She looks back, giving him a dirty look. It was Karkat Vantas. He had gained a reputation for being an abusive scumbag and rapist. The girl knew he wanted her. She was so proper, so innocent, so uncorrupted, and Karkat wanted to ruin that. He wanted to ruin her body, bring her into his gang and whore her out for money. It was a horrible trade, but nobody dared to fuck with it. Anyone who tried was raped and killed.

They had used to be good kids. Playing, frolicking with the others. But that's what time does. It slowly corrodes and destroys all the goodness in a person. Some can stand up to it for longer, but it is inevitable. As long as there is evil to plant a seed in the mind of a new victim, it will go on forever. That's what had happened to this city. The government, still intact. People pretended like it didn't happen. The police overlooked the gang signs. The workers overlooked the blood stains in the side alleys and on their equipment. The hotel keepers overlooked the desperate screams of those who tried to stand up to the power. Nepeta overlooked the sudden disappearance of her teacher the day after she had tried to teach the students to fight against the evil in the world. And Karkat overlooked the fact that the troll who was walking in front of him had with free will and emotions.

She speeds up, Karkat speeds up. She slows down, he slows down. Finally she takes a wrong turn and traps herself in one of the many useless alleys the city has. The boy smirks. Too easy. Wordlessly, he approaches, a sick smile on his gray face. He reaches to his waist, pulling out a wickedly sharp, curved sickle. She notices a small, broken down air grate and quickly scampers into it. She crawls deeper in, trying to break through an old, rusted grate. A surprised scream comes from Karkat, cut short as his throat is ripped out by an unknown assailant dressed in a rich purple robe. Nepeta doesn't turn around or make the slightest of sounds. This could be a trap.

Meanwhile, the new figure stares at the body part in their hand, watching as bright red blood slowly soaks into the fabric of their glove and drips down onto the floor. They drop it on the filthy ground. A life ended, but many saved. Nepeta bursts through the grate, crawling deeper into the unknown building. A muffled explosion echoes through to her. She thinks that Karkat was perhaps engaging in another petty gang war. Little did she know that the alley was now splattered with yellow blood and shreds of purple fabric.

The troll's tail scrapes against the edge of the vent, feeling her way around. A faint airflow rushes past her small frame. She shudders. A faint light can be seen through the grate in front of her. The only way out, since the other vents seemed to go steeply up or down. She slowly starts to creak open the grate, which surprisingly creates no noise. She is about to slip through when she hears a faint voice. She can barely hear it, but… It seems like it's saying something…

"Shut the fuck up!". Nepeta makes a small whimpering sound. The voice sounds gruff and angry. Wait… another voice? "I- I'm so- rry… S- sir…" This one sounded small… Small and scared. "I didn't ask for forgiveness, motherfucker. I asked for you to shut that stupid whore mouth of yours and stay there quietly. Now. Like I already fucking said, hold the fuck still while I…" "Please, sir, I d- don't see any reason t-" The voice was cut short with a small schlooping sound. Nepeta stayed silent. A methodical squishing sound can be heard. "Now… This is what happens when you don't listen to me…" Squish. "Do you understand?" Squish. The schoolgirl can hear a muffled choking sound. Squish. "Why don't you answer me?" Squish. "Now I'm going to have to do it… Inside you…" There is one more loud, final squishing sound and an extremely quiet hiss. "Ahhhhh… Do you like that?" The other voice is silent. After a few moments, something thumps to the floor. "Hmm… I guess you're tired already. What a shame. I was looking forward to doing more today." Zip.

Nepeta squeals as a hole shears through the vent under her. She falls through and lands miraculously on her feet. In front of her stands a tall, muscular man with deep purple pants. "Ah… I wasn't expecting company." The small girl stumbles backwards, tripping and smashing into a wall. She looks at what she fell over. A frail, younger boy lays limp on the ground. There is orange blood mixed with swirls of light purple fluid spilling out of his mouth and pooling on the floor. She slaps two hands over her mouth, trying not to puke. "Sorry for the mess…" He kicks the body to the other side of the room with a single, strong move. It crashes into the other wall, more blood and purple liquid squirting from the mouth. She tries not to look. "Who might you be young lady? How did you get here…? My, you are beautiful…" "I… was running from a gang member…" She expects herself to stutter, but instead comes off with a fairly confident voice. "Ah… I see…" The man closes the gap between them in a few small, deliberate steps and looks down.

The schoolgirl tries to avoid eye contact. He smirks and inspects her body closely. "I seem to have found quite a nice young little lady here, and since we don't have anything else to do…" He squats down and pins her arms to the wall. She gazes fiercely into his eyes and instinctively kicks him in the abdomen. He is somewhat shocked at her actions but doesn't budge. "So you're a fighter… I love it when they struggle." He lets go and watches her curl back up into a ball. "Pathetic… Cute, but pathetic…" He traces his hand up her leg and she swats it away. "Stop" she says confidently. His smirk grows as he repeats the act. This time, Nepeta does nothing to stop it. He stops just before he gets to her nook and traces small circles around it. She shudders. She was extremely horny, and he knew it. "You're such a good little girl, aren't you…?" He keeps almost touching her nook through the uniform, but quickly tracing away. It was driving her crazy. She closes her eyes and keeps still. Her idea is that the more she struggles, the worse it will be.

The man pulls out a knife and quickly slices the uniform clean off. She owner yelps and tries to cover her nook with her hands, making the man laugh. He waits and watches, thoroughly enjoying this. "By the way, the name's Gamzee…" He laughs again. "What's yours?" "N- n-… Nepeta…" She manages to get out her name, afraid of what will happen if she didn't. "Nepeta… I like that…" The man strokes her leg. She stays silent, holding in a whimper. "Ungh…" He reaches down to the growing rise in his purple clothing and pulls out a massive purple bulge. Nepeta doesn't look. He throws the pants to the side, where they unceremoniously slap onto the corpse.

"Uhhhnnn…" The male troll strokes his hand down the appendage a few times, creating a sickening slurping noise. He gets on his knees and flips Nepeta onto her chest. Surprised, she lets out a yelp. "What are mew doing?" Her cheeks burn a bit green as she realizes her quirk slipped out. "Ahh…" He leans over her back and brushes her finger against her nook. "I love the quirk… Do it more." "I- I don't know i- if I c- c" He slips a finger in, making her moan softly. The troll behind her quietly lays out a few things. He slips another finger in. "Ungh… Eahh…" She relaxes a bit. "Alright… Here we fucking go…" He groans loudly as he slips a small dildo inside her. She gasps lightly. "How… Does my dick feel inside you?!" He thrusts the object in and out a few times, pretending that it's the real thing. "Fuck yes…" He keeps up this act, lining up his bulge just below her tail, which is currently curved up over her back. "M- meeeeooooowwww…" Nepeta moans. "Oh fuck yes! Give it to me bitch!" He yells loudly, thrusting the thing in and out quickly. The purple-blooded troll creates a low growl under his breath.

He pulls out the small dildo and slides his fist up her nook. She moans loudly, her back arching and nook muscles conforming to his arm. "Ahh… It's… I think this might be too bi-" She's cut short by a loud yelp as he spreads her legs apart and shoves his massive bulge up her waste-chute. Her face is slammed to the ground from the impact and she tears up, screaming in pain. He didn't prepare her at all for this. "HRRRNGH!" He thrusts in and out of her waste-chute a few times, punching inside her nook with his fist each time. Nepeta screams every time the other troll does this. "FUCK!" He rams inside her one more time and something shreds. Blood starts trickling out of her. "nnuhhh…" She groans. He starts fucking her again. The blood helps to lubricate. Nepeta's vision blurs with every pounding. She thinks of her life. Her school. Her friends. Was it all worth it? Did she do the right things? Was her time well spent? She closes her eyes and just doesn't care anymore. The purple-blooded troll thrusts deep inside her one more time and cums a massive load inside the schoolgirl, snapping her eyes open. She can feel herself being pumped full of his genetic material.

She whimpers slightly. Gamzee grins and pulls out with a dull plop. She collapses to the ground. "That was… Fun!" Nepeta shivers and curls up. The male troll calmly walks away and sits in a small wooden chair. "You're free to go… If you can still walk…" He laughs. Nepeta tries to stand up but falls back down in pain. She starts thinking again and whispers quietly. "I'm going to make it through this… I'm going to get back to my friends and family… I'm not going to die in a place like this…" She was wrong.

~END~

A story by HarmlessBison0


	2. Chapter 2: Karkat-Terezi

Karkat casually strolls through the streets, smiling. He loves how everyone just moves out of his way. Even more so, he loves how they look at him. Many have a lustful gleam in their eyes, accompanied with an overwhelming fear. How he would love to stop and rape one of them. But, to his disappointment, he has a meeting to attend. Anyways, he can always stop by and fill up some unlucky girl up on his way home. That thought brightens his spirits, and his bulge causes a large lump to form in his pants, which makes everyone even more lustful. He arrives.

The troll turns casually into the alleyway, which is marked with a red sickle, the decided marking for this particular meeting. Apparently, somebody wants a drive-by done on some idiot's house. The dumbass had been foolish enough to publicly admit his hate of gangs. Karkat walks calmly up to the door in the back of the filthy alley. He throws open the door with a hand on his deadly sharp sickle. There's no telling when there could be an ambush. Suddenly the fluorescent lights flicker and go out.

Within an instant, Karkat backs into the corner of the small room, weapon pointed outwards. "I swear to fuck I will shred you to pieces if you so much as touch me," He says viciously. The response is a sharp smack to his wrist. "FUCKING-" he screamed as the sickle flies well out of reach. He lunges for it, but the silent attacker shoves him against the wall, hard. He responds by reaching for a small, concealed knife from his pocket, but it is nowhere to be found. He freezes. This could only mean that this attacker knows him well. He would have to act carefully. A faint laugh comes from the assailant. "That was disappointingly easy. You could've at least put up a fight." Karkat knows that voice as soon as he hears it. Terezi. "What the fuck do you want then?" he snaps. Terezi is the only one that can overpower him like this, and he hates it. "Your dick," she says plainly.

"Oh fuck no. No." Karkat replies. She pushed him harder against the wall, licking his neck. Karkat starts squirming, realizing what's about to happen. It would seem that the tables have been turned. "I've gotta give it to you, you were hard to find," says Terezi, "and it's only fair that you give me something hard in return." "Not in a trillion fucking years," retorts the red blooded troll. "You're so convinced that you'll be able to resist… How cute." replies Terezi. This makes Karkat squirm even more. She suddenly reaches down into his pants and violently grabs his bulge. Karkat gasps and smacks her hand, but it has a firm grip. "Finally quieted down then? It's about time…" she says happily. "Sadly though, my throat will be rather incapable of speech in a few moments," Terezi continues, slowly pumping her hand up and down his shaft. Said hand is starting to get soaked by the fluid being secreted by his bulge. Not to mention her panties are dripping wet.

She reaches down with her free hand and grabs a goopy substance from a pouch on her waist, which she quickly slaps onto both of Karkat's hands. "The fuck?!" he says in reply as the material hardens, cementing his hands to the wall. He tries to jerk them free, but the bond only hardens. "Okay, now just relax and enjoy this. That's what you tell all the people you rape, right?" asks Terezi playfully. "I will find you and fucking murder you when this is over." "How threatening." She moves down onto her knees, barely stopping herself from taking on his bulge right now. The girl reaches into her pocket, hands shaking with excitement, and pulls out a rather large vibrating dildo, flicking it on. She hurriedly pulls off her panties and slides it in deep with a wet sound. Schloop. Karkat shudders at the noise. "Well, get this the fuck over with then," he says angrily. Terezi does not need to be told twice. She leans in and licks the head of his bulge. She moans at both the feeling of dick in her mouth again, as well as the delicious red taste.

Karkat stays silent, already well accustomed to the feeling. She slides it down to the back of her mouth, which is only about a quarter of the way. The male does groan quietly because of her tongue, which is quickly licking along his length even as she sucks. It's a bit different than what he is used to, but still nothing special. Then Terezi goes all out. She pushes forwards, feeling his dick slide down her throat, all of it. Karkat gasps loudly, as this is the first time anyone had ever been able to take the whole length of his bulge. "Holy shit-!" he says loudly as her tongue continues thrashing about on his bulge. He would not last long at all at this rate. Before Terezi even needs to take a breath, Karkat shouts fiercely, "f- Fuck I'm gonna cum!" She pulls off a bit just as the troll blows his load into her face. She gives him a few more pumps to make sure he's empty and swishes his genetic material around in her mouth. Delicious. "Good blow," says Karkat, now breathless. She stands up and swallows. "No problem. The cement stuff should melt away in a few minutes." And just like that, she leaves.

~END~

A story by HarmlessBison0


	3. Chapter 3: Jade-Equius

Jade squirmed a bit in her chair. It was so soft, almost too soft, and the comfort was hard for her to get used to. She was sitting at one of sides of a long, dark hardwood table. The human glanced nervously around the mayor's dining room. Everyone else, made up of mostly trolls, were busy eating their fine food. The delicate, expensive food was an experience that Jade had never had before. The enforcer, who did all the work of the mayor, was at that time Equius Zahhak. He was sitting at the head of the table. The position tended to shift from person to person quite often, but Equius seemed to be doing a good job, so the mayor was keeping him for the time.

Jade picked up her metal eating utensils, trying to imitate everyone else. "Don't screw this up…" she whispered quietly to herself, and took a small bite of food. Even though it was probably the best thing she would ever taste, she was unable to enjoy it. Every time she thought about what she was going to do with the enforcer, her heart started pumping like never before. She noticed that he kept slyly looking over at her, sizing her up. Normally, she would have never done something like this, but she had never had sex in her life, and this was a perfect opportunity. Also, he was willing to pay an enormous amount of money. It seemed strange, she thought, that nobody else was taking up his incredible offer. She was going to be set for life when she was done.

The girl eventually finished her food and waited patiently for everyone else. They finally finished too, but instead of leaving, started talking to each other. They talked about politics, sports, and other such boring things that were driving Jade insane. She noticed that Equius was also getting impatient, and he whispered something to a neighbor and stood up. She saw him make a tiny motion of the hand, signaling her to follow, which she instantly did. He quietly slipped into a doorway and Jade followed. He slammed the door rather loudly. "This way," said the enforcer anxiously. He quickly walked to a finely furnished bedroom, inviting her inside. She obediently stepped in after him and he closed the door more gently this time.

"Sorry for the wait," Equius said in his deep voice, "I had hoped it would be shorter." "It's fine…" she replied in a voice that sounded small and weak in comparison. She set her glasses gently on the nightstand next to the huge, silky bed. The enforcer very slowly took off his shirt, trying not to rip it. A hole sheared in the fabric anyways. Jade looked him over, amazed at the massive muscles. She waited for an instruction, afraid to put her share of money on the line with a stupid move. "Go on," he said. She hesitantly slipped off her shirt, setting it next to the glasses. Equius started imagining a bit, and asked her: "Could you, uh… Just tell me if you need anything."

Jade smiled and turned around, making sure to give him a good view. She reached back and unclasped her green bra, which she rarely ever wore. She thought it would make a good tease like this though, and brought it with her. It didn't seem to be working though, so she decided she might need more interaction on his part. She leaned forward a bit, planting her hands on the wall. "Come over here and take off my pants, you horny troll…" she said as seductively as she could. Equius started sweating and leaned over to her, sliding them down all the way. Jade shook them off of her ankles, feeling very exposed to him. She resisted the urge to cover herself up, with the sole motivation of money. The girl turned around slowly, still ensuring that the enforcer got the best look of her possible. "Your turn to take off that useless fabric," she said smoothly.

The troll started to sweat even more as he fumbled with his belt buckle. He actually decided that it would be easier to rip them clean off, which he did. Jade stared at his bulge. It was… Large. Very large indeed. She managed to keep a cool look about it though, and asked him, "How do you want me?" She only hoped that he would choose an easy position that she actually knew. "On your knees, please," he decided. She did so, kneeling in front of him. His bulge was completely soft right now. It was so big, Jade hardly knew where to begin. She made up her mind to start gently stroking the length with both hands as she licked the tip. That way, she would cover the most area. However, his bulge showed no signs of hardening. "Come on, I need you nice and hard for me, baby…" she said as seductively as she could. "Is that an order?" he asked. The question caught her off guard and broke her smooth demeanor. "Er. Yes?" she stammered. Immediately, the troll started sweating and his bulge popped up quickly.

She stared as it grew bigger and bigger, impossibly huge. Jade was beginning to understand exactly why nobody wanted to take up on the deal. But still, the money kept her motivated. "Lay down on the bed," she instructed. Equius did so, his bulge somehow becoming even longer and thicker. Jade climbed up onto the bed as well, standing over him. She thought for a moment, then slowly squatted down, feeling his bulge wiggle across her soaking wet nook. She took in a breath and fell down to her knees, feeling him penetrate at least a few inches into her. They both panted loudly as Equius reached forward to grab her hips. She slowly transferred all of her weight into his powerful hands, which held her up easily. Suddenly, Equius relaxed his grip. The human gasped and slid down onto his long shaft through gravity alone. Her back arched and all she could think about was that she was glad she did stretching exercises.

She slid down about three quarters of the way, when she stopped suddenly and painfully. Jade yelped loudly, and Equius lifted up her weight quickly. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. "Y-… yeah…" she answered, "I just- I'm not sure if it can go much f- farther…" Equius stayed silent for a moment, then said quietly, "I wonder…" He released her weight again, and the human yelped once more, shooting out her legs to support herself. "Hm," said the troll once more. He looked at her with a terrifying curiosity.

Jade saw the look and shot upwards with her legs quickly, feeling his bulge rub against her walls, but he grabbed her thighs, hard, just as she was about to pull off completely. "Stop." Jade's mouth hung open, surprised and scared. The enforcer spread her legs apart, in spite of her feeble attempt to close them. He smiled. "Good girl…" He watched his bulge disappear inside of her until he hit that familiar block, causing another painful whimper from Jade. He pushed down gently, causing the girl to make more noise. "Shut up!" he said, clamping one hand over her mouth. He pushed harder. A brief scream erupted from Jade's mouth, which was silenced by a tightening of grip from Equius. Her eyes were frenzied and afraid. Equius, who had seemed like a very gentle, quirky individual before, was now completely blind to her feelings.

He pushed her down even harder, and with a painful schloop the rest of his bulge was forced in. Jade closed her eyes and tried to scream, but her mouth was thoroughly sealed. He thrust slowly in and out a few times, popping out of the tight blockage and squeezing back in. Jade tried squirming away but it was no use. Equius started thrusting in faster and faster. He was panting loudly now, but his pleasure was interrupted by Jade ferociously biting his thumb.

A squirt of blue blood flew out and Equius jerked his hand away. "Help! He-!" cried Jade desperately, until the hand once again slammed across her mouth. Equius pulled out of her nook, the friction causing her to moan involuntarily. "You are a bad girl, Jade," Said the troll. She whimpered again weakly. Equius smiled at her, reaching down with one hand to pull out a roll of duct tape. "I was hoping to do some oral, but you seem a bit too… Aggressive with those teeth of yours." Jade glared at him. He unclamped her mouth and she could only suck in a breath before the enforcer had sealed it with the tape. He flipped her onto her stomach. Jade shuddered. "Hmm, this one may be a bit messy, seeing as you haven't prepared, but oh well. In fact, it could add to the fun!"

Jade wondered what the hell he was talking about. Equius sensed this and laughed. "Oh, you are gonna be so fucking tight," he exclaimed. Jade was still confused and worried as the troll slid a finger up her nook. "Wiggle wiggle," he said, fingering a spongy spot roughly. The human's back arched in unwanted pleasure, soaking his finger in fluid. He pulled it out and gently rubbed it against her asshole. A muffled cry of hers was cut short as he began applying a steady pressure. "Relax, bae, it won't hurt as much," he said. She tried to relax, but just couldn't. Not like this. Equius smiled even bigger at this and applied more pressure. Eventually, his finger slid in with a satisfying plop. Jade gasped through her nose, tightening around the finger. He pulled the gray-skinned finger out, causing a small bit of digested food-material to seep out as well, and lined up his bulge. Before he went in though, he clamped the human's hands together and secured them with more tape. "Just in case you get any ideas," he said. And with that, he began.

The troll started by applying a small amount of pressure to the hole. Then he quickly thrust in, the seepage helping to act as lube. Jade screamed through her nose, the entirety of his massive bulge suddenly deep inside her asshole. She could feel it wiggling around inside of her as he started to thrust steadily. "Good girl," he remarked as he placed a painful grip on her hips, "good girl." Equius started to pick up the pace, gyrating his hips back quite a ways before slamming back in, causing the human's eyes to water in a mix or pleasure and pain every time. He fucked her faster and faster, feeling the shit squelch against him, until he reached his climax.

He yelled and shoved her hips into him as he pumped her full of wave after wave of genetic material, as if he had been saving up his entire life for this moment. Jade's abdomen became visibly larger the more he spewed. She could feel it fill every crack and crevice of her body. She could even taste it. Finally, after releasing a tsunami of his cum into her, he pulled out. A bit squirted out of her orifice and onto her glasses. She would be shitting blue for months. Equius watched her opening tighten, sealing off the leak. She passed out, collapsing onto the bed. Equius undid the tape from the human's mouth and wrists. He then put on some clothes and left, leaving the money on the bed next to her. The troll never saw what happened to her after that, but one thing's for sure- she would wake up with a very, very sore asshole.

~END~

A story by HarmlessBison0


End file.
